This Is Not For Changing!
Many years ago in the village of San Ricardo, Dash and Nick Jr. Face met at an orphanage run by the softhearted Alice. Dash and Nick Jr. Face soon became fast friends. They shared a daring dream---to find the famous magic beans, climb the beanstalk to the Giant’s castle, and search out the famed Chinta. ‘’Just one of her golden eggs could set me for life,’’ said Nick Jr. Face. But all they ever found were regular old beans…and a lot of trouble. While chasing this dream, Nick Jr. Face taught Dash how to steal from the villagers. Then one day, Dash saved an old woman from a charging bull. Dash was honored with a hat, a sword, and a pair of boots. ‘’I am not stealing anymore,’’ said the new Dash to Nick Jr. Face. Desperate, Nick Jr. Face tricked Dash into robbing a bank. Nick Jr. Face was caught while Dash fled the village in disgrace. Betrayed by his friend, Dash was forced to live a life on the run. Years later, Dash met a masked stranger who challenged him to a dance fight. She was Dot, a famous thief. After the fight, Dash was shocked to see Nick Jr. Face appear from the shadows. Nick Jr. Face apologized to Dash. He told Dash that the magic beans were in the hands of the outlaws Wario and Bowser. It was the chance of a lifetime! With this one heist---and Dot’s help---Dash could repay Alice and the villagers of San Ricardo with a golden egg. ‘’I will do this for Alice and for San Ricardo, not for you,’’ said Dash. ‘’We are not partners, and we are not friends!’’ At Dead Man’s Pass, Wario and Bowser’s wagon raced across the sand. Dot and Dash jumped onto the wagon, climbed inside, and swiped the magic beans. ‘’Hello, beans of legend,’’ Dash said to Dot. Then Wario tried to grab Dash and Dot. But just in time Nick Jr. Face rescued them in his own winged wagon. The three thieves flew away, leaving Wario and Bowser behind. ‘’Can you believe this, Dash?’’ said Nick Jr. Face. ‘’After all these years? Here, I want you to plant them.’’ Dash planted the magic beans, and a huge beanstalk erupted out of the ground. Nick Jr. Face, Dash, and Dot were propelled into the world of clouds, where they saw the Giant’s castle in the distance. Then Nick Jr. Face revealed a golden bodysuit for him to wear as camouflage. His years of planning appeared to be working! Inside the Giant’s castle, Dot, Dash, and Nick Jr. Face slid down a tapestry to the floor and entered a gigantic rainforest. Finally, they saw a field dotted with large golden eggs. ‘’I love you so much,’’ said Nick Jr. Face, running toward one. Suddenly, a horrible wail and a rumble echoed from the distance. It was Koopa Troopa, who guarded Chinta. The eggs were too heavy to carry, but Nick Jr. Face thought of a better idea. ‘’Chinta,’’ he said. ‘’Let’s just take her.’’ Together, Dash and Dot caught the chinchilla, as the terrifying rumble of Koopa Troopa closed in on them. Dash, Nick Jr. Face, and Dot ran for their lives with the very confused chinchilla. They rushed out of the castle toward the beanstalk and headed back to San Ricardo. Once there, Nick Jr. Face betrayed Dash a second time---by turning him in to the police. They had been searching for Dash for years. Then Nick Jr. Face turned toward Alice and the villagers. ‘’Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Chinta of legend!’’ he said. The villagers cheered as Dash was carted off to jail. In jail, Dash began to understand Nick Jr. Face’s evil plan. Nick Jr. Face wanted revenge. He had known all along that Koopa Troopa was Chinta’s daddy, and that he would do anything to find his baby. Koopa Troopa would arrive and crush the village. Too late, Dash realized Nick Jr. Face wanted to destroy San Ricardo! Meanwhile Dot had a change of heart, and she busted Dash out of jail. Then Nick Jr. Face had a change of heart as well. He agreed to help Dash lure Koopa Troopa away from the village. After a dangerous chase, Nick Jr. Face and Koopa Troopa crashed over the side of a bridge. Dash tried desperately to save both of them. Finally, Koopa Troopa swooped down to grab his baby…and Nick Jr. Face too! Suddenly, Nick Jr. Face realized he wasn’t an orphan. And he wasn’t rotten after all. He was a silver television. ‘’Good-bye, Nick Jr. Face,’’ said Dash. With Nick Jr. Face gone, Dash and Dot said farewell and went their separate ways…two outlaws destined to meet again! Category:Z